Crime and Love
by CrimeShowShipper
Summary: A collection of Kibbs short stories and one shots.
1. Bête Noire no more

"Gibbs, I should have-" Kate starts to say as she stands next to him in the E.R.

"No, Kate. You did good. You did what you had to do to keep Ducky and Gerald alive." Gibbs tells her concern coating his voice.

"Special Agent Gibbs, you're free to go." The doctor tells him.

Gibbs jumps up and walks out the door with Kate rushing after him.

"I'm driving." She announces as she snatches the keys from his front pocket.

When Gibbs felt Kate's hand in his pants, he wanted to let go and attack her lips with his own.

Caitlin Todd wasn't like any other woman Agent Gibbs had ever met. She's intelligent, witty, loyal, compassionate, beautiful, and a damn good agent.

Special Agent Gibbs wasn't Kate's usual type, but there was just something about him that turned her on. She couldn't tell if it was his loyalty, protectiveness of his team, that alpha attitude of his, or maybe it was his silver hair.

Gibbs insisted on starting a search for the terrorist on that stupid computer of his.

"Gibbs, I will stay here until you leave. I AM driving you home." Kate informed him.

"Damn it!" Gibbs exclaimed after hearing her voice. Her demanding tone was so sexy.

Gibbs stood up and grabbed her. There lips met and it was the most passionate kiss either of them had ever had.

"Wow." Kate gasped.

"How about that ride home now?" Gibbs asked in his sexy husky voice. "

"Sure thing."

Kate drove unusually fast to Gibbs' place. The moment they were at his front step, they were practically pulling each others clothes off. Kate started nibbling on his neck and moved her hand down to his hard member. Gibbs groaned and in return he started playing with her nipple.

"MMM GIBBS." She moaned.

"You like that Katie?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I'm not planning on finishing anytime soon. I want to explore every inch of you."

He pinched her hard nipple as he laid on top of her. Kate started feeling his chest and moved her hands down until she was rubbing his cock.

"Mmm you're hard. Do you need something?"

"You."

"What part of me?" Kate asked seductively.

"Your pussy."

"I didn't know you talked dirty, Gibbs. If you keep talking like that I might not let you leave this bed. Do you know how wet you just made me?"

Gibbs slides a finger in between her slits and Kate moans.

"MMM OH GIBBS! I NEED YOU IN ME NOW!"

Kate's warm walls are are hugging his cock.

"Mmm you're tight." He says as he thrusts into her warm pussy.

"Harder, Gibbs! Harder!"

He thrusts harder and changes the angle in her until he hits her g-spot.

"OOOH GIBBS!" She screams.

Kate had only ever had sex with two different men before today and neither had ever gotten to her g-spot. She had never felt something so amazing before nor had she ever been a screamer.

Gibbs swore he couldn't get any harder than he already was, but Kate's screaming turned him on.

Gibbs sucks her nipple and continues to thrust into her harder each time.

"I'm so close,Gibbs!" Kate gasps as her nails claw into his back and they both moan.

Gibbs smiles and flicks her nipple and thrusts into her harder than before.

Kate arcs back and starts shaking. Her pussy is pulsing like it never had before. She finally collapses from the intense orgasm she had just experienced.

"That was incredible." Kate pants out.

"And incredibly hot"

"Now it's my turn to explore you, Gunny.I'm going to make you cum like you've never have before." Kate licks her lips.

"Really now, Katie?"

"Yes. Stand up against the wall, Gunny." Kate demands.

Gibbs stands up and Kate pushes him against the wall and attacks his lips. She nips his neck until she finds his sensitive spot.

"Mmm right there Kate. Oh yes." Gibbs moans as Kate brushes her lips over his that spot.

Kate feels his ripped chest and runs her fingers across his newly injured shoulder. She gently kisses the wound before she runs her fingers across all his other scars. Kate plants a hand on his ass and nips down his muscular chest. He moans as her lips brush against his cock.

"Getting hard, gunny?"

"Damn right Katie."

Then she does something he's not expecting his whole cock is in her mouth. She sucks hard on him and listens to his moans.

"god Kate yes. Don't stop."

Kate releases some of his cock so she can focus on the head of his penis. She runs her tongue around it and Gibbs moans louder than he had before. She decides to tease him by letting his cock out of her mouth and starts running her tongue up and down his hard cock occasionally letting her teeth brush against him too..

"Kaaateee." He moans.

"You want my mouth back on your cock?"

"Yes."

"Wait one minute." Kate tells him before she takes his sac into her mouth and sucks for a minute before switching back to his cock and using her hands to play with his balls.

"I'm gonna cum Kate!"

She sucks harder and the sudden rush of his hot seed runs into her mouth and she swallows it. She squeezes his balls and licks all the seed off his cock.

"Damn Kate!" He gaps before his orgasm takes him over.

By this point they are both laying side by side in bed panting.

"You are amazing." Gibbs whispers into her ear.

"Most incredible sex I've ever had."

Gibbs pulls Kate closer and she lays her head on his chest, careful not to get to close to his injured shoulder. Kate closes her eyes and before long she's sound asleep. He smiles, he's one lucky bastard to have such a beautiful woman in his arms.

Kate groans as the sunlight blinds her eyes. There's a scent of bacon, eggs, and coffee. Kate gets up and grabs one of Gibbs t-shirts.

"Morning."

Gibbs hands her a cup of coffee and a plate of bacon and eggs.

"I don't drink mine-"

"I know milk and sugar." Gibbs tells her as he stares at her. She looks so sexy in his shirt.

"Like what you see," Kate teases before shoving a forkful of eggs in her mouth. She smirks as Gibbs continues looking her up and down, "Breakfeast isn't half bad."

"You're still here." Gibbs states matter of factually.

"Of course. I'm not some one night stand. Am I?"

"Nope."

"Good. Because if I was one, you wouldn't be getting any more of last night."

"You know I've been wanting to do that since the evening we met. You could never be just a one night stand. Kate, I'm in love with you and I don't want this to be just sex."

"I love you, Gibbs. What about rule 12?"

"To hell with rule number 12 and technically I'm not just another agent, I'm your boss."

Kate smiles and kisses him intensely.

"So, what are we exactly?" Kate asks as she gaps for air.

"You're my girlfriend." Gibbs tells her before they kiss again. His hand moves down to her butt and smirks, "No panties Agent Todd?"

"They get in the way."

"Bedroom," Gibbs orders as he picks her up bridal style, "Katie, I want to make love you."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Kate asks as she begins removing his pants.

"You're so beautiful." He tells her as he stares at her naked body.

"And you are so damn sexy…and getting hard down there are we,Jethro?" She purrs.

"Damn it sounds so sexy when you say my name. Say it again Katie."

"Jethro, you're the only person who can call me Katie."

"That is because you're mine and I need to claim you…" Kate feels his teeth on her neck.

Gibbs looks down at Kate admiring her body. He starts tracing circles on her breasts as they kiss, Kate allowing his tongue dominance. Their lips locked together only breaking apart for air before they are together again.

Kate moves her hands to feel his muscular body. She traces his abs.

"I want to make love to you." Gibbs tells her as their lips break apart and he slides his hands down to her waist.

"Make love to me, Jethro. I can't wait any longer." Kate begs as she feels herself getting wetter and wetter.

Gibbs' cock plunged into her pussy without any warning. She moaned. He thrusts deep into her.

"Yesss! I love the feel of your large dick in me."

"Me too."

Gibbs brushes his fingers against her face before pulling her into a deep kiss. They just look at each other reading each others eyes. They both read love in each others eyes. They were in perfect sync as they made love to one another.

After a few orgasms, they lie side by side.

"I love you." Gibbs tells her.

"I love you too." She responds.


	2. Beg for me

p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" "Jethro, why do you think you get to be on top," Kate flips them over, /span"I'm in charge, Jethro. I am going to make you beg." /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" "Really?!" He smirks as he looks at his incredibly sexy wife./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" Kate rubbed his cock while Gibbs played with her breast. She moved her hands to his face as they kissed passionately. Gibbs spanked her and her eyes light up with shock. She was really going to make him beg. She grinded her crotch against his cock and started sucking a nipple./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" "Kaatie!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" "What, Jethro?" Kate teases/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" "I need you." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" "Where? Hmm? Maybe you want another kiss." She smashed her lips against his and let her tongue explore his mouth. When she felt his hand start to move towards her ass again she grabbed his arm and pinned it against his side./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" "You want more? I think you want my lips on your cock again." She looks down at her husband who is getting more aroused by the second./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" Kate planted kisses up and down his hard member, occasionally nipping at it, making Jethro moan./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "I need more Katie!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" "What?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" "I need to be inside if you."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" Kate gave a devilish smile and sucked on his neck while her hands played around with his cock./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" "KATE! Please DAMN IT KATE I NEED YOU NOW. I WANT TO BE IN YOUR WET PUSSY!" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" "Let's see how wet it actually is." Kate grabs his hand and slides it between her slits./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" H/spane moans, "OH KATIE. Please I'm begging you. I need to be inside of you right now!/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" Kate thrust her hips and soon he was finally inside of her. They were perfectly in sync. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" "I'm gonna cum!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" "Cum for me Jethro. I want to feel your hot seed in my pussy." That was it for Gibbs he released his seed into his Katie and moaned. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" "Katie, you've been a naughty girl making me beg. Now, I'm going to make you beg." The next thing Kate knew was Gibbs was between her legs with his hands grabbing her ass. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;"span /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"He gave her another spanking before bringing all attention to her clit. He rubbed her slits until he could feel her juices flowing out of them. He licked her juices up, causing her to moan Loudly./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" "Gibbs, I need you IN me! Plea- OHHHH." Kate moaned as he rubbed her clit harder./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" "Patience Katie."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" Gibbs finally slid his hard cock into her pussy and thrust hard and fast into her. Kate cried out in pleasure. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 13.8px;" /p 


	3. Picnic date

"That was one very disturbing case. She put a dead murderer's semen in her victim. That's so sickening." Kate vented disturbed at what the murderer had done.

"You know what I was thinking throughout this whole case?"

"Hmm?"

"How glad I am that you weren't the victim. I'll never let anyone do anything like that to you."

"I know."

"Enough talk about work." Gibbs declares.

"I agree."

"Let's go out."

"Huh?"

"Out on a date."

"I'd love to go on a spontaneous date with you." Kate kissed him.

"Go take a walk or something and then I'll be ready."

"Spontaneous idea?" She asks.

"Mhmm and I need some time to get it together." Gibbs gives her a quick peck on the lips before urging her to leave.

"I'm fast so, you better be too." Kate yelled as she left the house.

Kate was excited to see what Gibbs had planned for them. She jogged around the block twice, before returning home.

"Can I come in?" Kate yells into the house.

"Yea." Gibbs responds.

"Hiding your idea?" Kate teases.

"Mhmm." They lean in for a kiss. They get caught up in the moment, kissing passionately and touching each other. Kate begins to try and take off his shirt when he stops her.

"Not yet, Katie." He tells her with a sparkle in his eye.

"You need to finish what you started." Kate tells him sternly. She's frustarated with him for leading her on like that.

"Oh trust me I will in a little while and it'll be amazing." He tells her.

Kate glares at him. She's getting horny thanks to Gibbs. Gibbs can see the look in her eyes, one of passion and sexual frustration. He smirks and prompts her to hurry and get ready.

Kate changes into something comfortable, casual, and slightly revealing. She proceeds to the drive way where Gibbs is waiting for her.

"Put this on." Gibbs orders, handing her a blindfold.

"Really?"

"Yes." Gibbs ties the blindfold and leads her to the car.

Kate's anxious to know where they're going and when her sexual needs will be met. She tries to get Jethro to give her an inkling of where they're going, but he tells her to be patient. The car finally stops and Gibbs tells her to stay put. Kate reluctantly obeys.

"Okay we're almost there." Gibbs helps her out of the car and they begin walking.

Kate thinks they might be in a forest. The ground is rocky and she's constantly being told to watch her step. She can also hear water.

"Okay we're here." Gibbs untied her blindfold.

Kate gasps at the beauty in front of her, they're in a clearing. A small clear lake with a small waterfall.

"It's beautiful."

Gibbs lays down a blanket and opens up a basket setting out food.

"Chicken sandwiches, potato salad, strawberries, and some of those chocolate chip cookies you made yesterday." Gibbs tells her.

"This is amazing." Kate smiles.

"I thought you might like it."

"And people say you're a bastard."

"Only to people who aren't you."

Kate smiles at his cheesy response. Gibbs watches Kate watch him as they eat.

"Did you actually make this?" Kate asks.

"Yes, I did. Don't think I know how to cook?" Gibbs responds.

Kate pretends to think about it before answering, "Nah."

"Well then I guess you don't want dessert." He smirks.

"What might that be?"

Gibbs smiles and looks her up and down, tosses the picnic basket out of the way, and leans in to kiss her. Kate eagerly wraps her arms around him as the kiss gets more passionate with each second that passes by. Her lips are so sweet, like a drug he can't get enough off. Soon, Kate's laying on the blanket and Gibbs is on top of her and starting to take off her skirt.

"What if someone sees us?" Kate asks realizing they are about to have sex in public.

"Trust me, Katie no one knows where we are."

"Are you sure?" Kate's nervous.

"I'm sure. You're so cute when you're nervous." Gibbs begins nipping on her ear lobe.

Kate pulls off Gibbs's shirt and in return Gibbs pulls off her skirt and snakes his hands up her back and ripping off her shirt.

"Those pants need to come off." Kate tells Gibbs as she lies beneath him in only a bra and panties. Kate unbuttons his jeans and he throws them into their growing pile of clothes.

"The rest needs to come off. I want to see your beautiful naked body." Kate blushes.

Their lips meet once again for another intense kiss. Kate begins stroking his cock. Gibbs moans at Kate's touch. Kate rubs the head of his cock hard before stopping. Gibbs groans and decides to tease her some more. He takes her breast into his mouth and sucks hard. His tongue swirls over her hard nipple. His hands run down her back and between her legs where he circles the outside of her wet pussy. Kate squirms beneath him, her eyes begging for more.

"Tell me what you want." He huskily tells her.

"I need more. I need you inside of me. I want your big hard cock thrusting inside of me."

"I don't know...are you wet enough?" He continues to tease her and she fiercely grabs his hand and slides his fingers through her slit. That was so hot Gibbs thinks.

Gibbs positions himself between Kate's legs and lets his cock rest against her folds for a moment before thrusting himself inside of her.

"Finally." Kate moans.

Their lips meet again Kate is the dominant one. Her tongue exploring his mouth. Gibbs thrusts into Kate . Their lips break apart and they gasp for air. Gibbs plants kisses on her neck.

"Harder, Jet." Kate begs.

"You feel so good."

Gibbs flips them over so, Kate can be on top. He knows that when she gets really aroused she likes being in control. Kate lowers herself directly above his cock and thrusts her hips forward, his cock is deep inside of her. Gibbs plays with her hard nipples. He sucks on one while stroking her other breast.

"Ohh...mmm" Kate moans.

Kate grabs his ass and traces circles on him before her hand snakes down towards his balls and massages them. Gibbs groans.

"Kate!"

"Like that?" She starts nipping on his ear.

"Oh god KATE!"

His warm seed shoots through Kate and she moans. Gibbs moves his hands to cup her ass. He traces the tattoo on her butt and proceeds to slip one hand between her legs. He rubs circles on her labia. Kate closes her eyes and moans, getting close to her climax. Gibbs runs a finger on her clit. He makes sure to put pressure on her swolling clit.

"JETHRO!" She screams as pussy tightens around him and she starts convulsing.

Gibbs watches her orgasm with pleasure. When she comes down from her climax he wraps his arm around her bare waist.

"I told you I'd finish what I started." Gibbs whispers into her ear.

"You...did. We should...do this...more often." Kate pants.

Gibbs stares at the gorgeous naked woman next to him. Her hair all over her face and sweating she's still the most gorgeous woman he's ever seen.

"Want to go skinny dipping, Katie?" Gibbs asks her remembering the lake.

"If it means I get to see your very sexy body some more." Kate replies.

"Someone's extremely horny today."

"Heck yes." Kate admits.

Gibbs picks Kate up bridal style and heads towards the lake.

"Jethro, I swear if you drop me-" Kate starts to say when Gibbs drops her in the water.

Kate stands up shocked.

"This is even better than that wet t-shirt contest picture." Gibbs smiles.

"That was harsh, Jethro." Kate tells him as she pulls him deeper in the water. She wraps her arms around Gibbs and grinds her pussy against his cock.

"Sex in a lake. That'll be a first." He tells her.

"I'm so damn horny today."

"Yes you are and I don't mind a single bit."

Kate wrapped her legs around his waist as they kissed. They made love in the lake pleasuring one another until the sun started to set and by then they were both exhausted. They'd had four rounds of making love and both of them were fully satisfied for the rest of the day.

They layed on the picnic blanket watching the sunset. Kate was amazed by the beauty of this place.

"This is beautiful."

"You're even more beautiful." Gibbs told her.

They got dressed and were ready to head home when Gibbs phone began to ring. They both looked at each other and groaned.

"Gibbs...be there as soon as we can." Gibbs told the caller.

"Guess we're changing in the car." Kate groaned.

"I'm gonna kill this guy." Gibbs muttered.

"The killer?"

"Who else? Should be a felony to interrupt me when I'm on a date with my wife." Gibbs grumbled.

Kate started laughing and her laughter was contagious as usual. The couple smiled, grateful that they got to spend the day as husband and wife rather than boss and subordinate.


End file.
